For the love of Beast
by Nevermind555
Summary: Voilà un couple tragique qu'il fallait réunir au moins une fois. Joker aime Beast, d'une étrange manière certes. Pour une fois, le masque va tomber et les barrières se rompre. OS. Joker/Beast.


_For the love of Beast_

Joker savait. Il avait toujours su. Et il avait toujours tourné le dos à cet amour inconditionnel que lui portait Beast. Il n'avait pas choisi son nom de scène par hasard. A dire vrai, cette jeune femme, au caractère bien trempé, le fascinait autant qu'elle le terrorisait !... Elle faisait partie de cette ronde indomptable qui grondait en vous, laissant le cœur battant sur le pavé, une flamme capable de vous brûler les doigts et l'âme jusqu'à la cendre. Joker aimait la savoir maîtrisée ; voilà pourquoi il ne donnait que très rarement suite à ses élans, charnels ou fraternels.

La peine maintenait la rebelle Beast dans un étau docile, la liant pieds et poings à la seule chose qui comptait : la troupe. Sous aucun prétexte il ne fallait déserter sa place et les rangs. A aucun prix il ne fallait manifester de la défection aux ordres de "père".

Joker pensait que s'il mettait le doigt dans l'engrenage, les roues étroites de ce dernier le broierait jusqu'aux os. Cette simple idée l'agitait, faisant glisser un long frisson sur tout son être. Ils avaient tous été tirés de la boue des rues, de la faim et du froid, par ce bienfaiteur que nul n'attendait !... Qu'il soit saint ou démon, il fallait appliquer ses ordres à la lettre, satisfaire le moindre de ses désirs. La notion de conscience s'effaçait devant les désidératas de "père".

* * *

Pourtant, souvent, Joker s'était laissé à imaginer ce que seraient leurs vies sans l'ombre de ce "père" écrasant, dévastateur, qui pourtant avait revêtu les traits du sauveur...

Beast... ah Beast... lorsque la nuit tenait Joker éveillé, ses sens fuyaient par-delà les draps du lit douillet de la vaste demeure pour s'envoler jusqu'à cette femme animale qui le serrerait de ses bras veloutés jusqu'à l'étouffer de plaisir. La chasteté jusqu'ici éprouvée se changerait en flammes terribles qui dévoreraient tout sur leur passage, laissant les deux amants maudits pantelants sur la couche dévastée !...

Joker en frémit, laissant passer un geignement marqué. Sa langue ne cesserait, généreuse, de flatter les formes plantureuses de la jeune femme. Sous la pulpe de ses doigts glisserait cette peau aux allures de pêche tandis que la croupe se creuserait pour accueillir comme il se doit le fils de la prostituée. Il n'était pas le fruit d'un amour entre deux êtres mais bien un malencontreux _accident_ ; une charge abandonnée aux soins durs de la rue, livré à lui-même sur ces marches monacales. La nature elle-même l'avait amputé d'un bras ; le droit.

Joker se retournait sur sa couche, pensées mêlées. "Beast... comment peux-tu m'aimer si fort alors qu'il me manque tant ?..." Des larmes vinrent inonder les traits aux accents marqués par les pensées érotiques. La vie l'avait privé d'un bras ; paradoxalement, elle lui avait donné de très beaux traits ; purs. Joker ne faisait pas son âge et arborait un sourire que peu de gens débusquaient comme étant superficiel. Il avait appris à sourire face à cette chienne de vie.

Torturé jusque dans le fond du lit, le jeune homme ne maîtrisait plus ses pensées à l'égard de celle qui l'attendait, se faisant plus pressante ces derniers temps, réclamant présence et attention. Joker le savait... Hélas, il ne s'autorisait ni les mots ni les gestes. C'en était douloureux de supplice. Il était le genre d'homme déchiré entre devoir et passion. Aimer Beast, s'autoriser à unir son destin au sien, contribuerait, pensait-il, à le rabaisser au rang de simple homme alors qu'il se devait d'être le chef de famille !... Les deux rôles lui paraissaient si éloignés l'un de l'autre qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé qu'ils puissent parfaitement se rejoindre !...

"Beast... si seulement..." laissant des larmes amères lui inonder le visage, faisant fuir tout trait rieur, lui pillant tout vestige enfantin. Son poing squelettique se serra, attrapant le drap au passage, dans un spasme crispé.

Face au flot incontrôlable de sensations qui venait le submerger, Joker devenait le jouet malmené d'un destin aussi méprisant que cruel.

Oh, il était prêt à donner sa vie pour Beast, dans un élan aussi sincère que protecteur. Mais de lui, elle ne devait rien attendre d'autre. Oublié le goût des lèvres couleur cerise sur les siennes, rejetée la peau veloutée venant brûler la sienne, massacrée l'étreinte de ces deux enfants maudits, réduite en miettes la beauté de deux corps, amputés chacun à leur manière, s'unissant pour ne faire qu'un. Le rêve, si palpable, envoûtant, forçant les sens au zénith, s'éloignait par-delà les collines, devenant aussi froid qu'inaccessible. Un paradis envolé.

* * *

Quelque chose fit lever Joker plus tôt que prévu, se préparant en fredonnant cet air maudit qui avait scellé bien des destins, se portant en haut des marches pour se présenter à ce "père" omniprésent.

* * *

"Joker !..."

La seule voix lui donnait le tournis comme s'il avait bu - nul ici n'avait connaissance de ses escapades nocturnes visant à verser le maigre salaire en boisson lui faisant oublier un instant le feu qui lui brûlait les veines. Saisissant son courage à deux mains, dont une osseuse, il se retourna, renvoyant l'habituel sourire de commande à celle qui occupait ses pensées.

"Oui, Beast ?"

Elle s'avança, forçant son passage jusqu'à ses bras, pleurant dans le manteau noir. "Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me laisses-tu seule ?..."

"Beast... tu sais bien que..."

"TAIS TOI ! je n'en peux plus de tes mensonges, Joker !..."

Le fils de la catin la plus courue de Londres venait de se prendre le soufflet en plein visage.

"Je n'en peux plus de tout ça, Joker !... et toi, tu..."

Les paupières s'abaissèrent sur cette larme, dessinée jour après jour par le pinceau trempé dans le cyan artificiel. C'était là le seul signe extérieur qui exprimait la tristesse continuelle qui baignait l'âme de l'enfant abandonné par une mère vendant son corps pour de l'argent.

"Beast... il est trop tard."

"Je t'interdis, Joker ! je t'interdis !" poings refermés sur le manteau sombre qui camouflait la tenue bariolée. "Si tu le voulais... si tu le voulais !..."

La salive descendit péniblement le long de la trachée nouée du jeune artiste.

Beast lui compliquait la tâche, la rendant ardue de ses supplications insensées.

Pourtant, Joker devait tenir leurs rangs serrés, s'interdisant d'aimer en retour, autrement qu'en secret.

"Depuis que tu as pris la tête de ce maudit cirque, tu t'éloignes chaque jour davantage de moi !... bientôt, tu finiras par... _disparaître_." le mot avait fui de la gorge, se faisant murmure.

"Shhhh." index ganté venant barrer les lèvres écarlates. "Je serai toujours là pour toi... toujours là pour vous."

"Je... Joker..."

Les yeux suppliaient, réclamant un lendemain meilleur. Joker tremblait sans le montrer.

"Je ne suis rien... sans toi."

"Shhh, shhh, Beast."

Lèvres proches. Si proches. Un baiser, un seul. "S'il te plaît... Joker..."

Un baiser, un seul et il chuterait de son piédestal. Il s'autorisa un bref effleurement qui, déjà, était douloureux.

"Prépare toi pour la prochaine représentation."

Il était là, à nouveau, celui qu'elle détestait ; ce chef inflexible et hermétique à tout sentiment. Ce n'était pas l'homme qu'elle aimait, l'homme qui devinait les désirs cachés au fond de chaque être, l'homme qui avait connu la misère et le froid, l'homme qui avait su lire en elle, en eux, alors qu'ils gisaient dans la boue.

Beast prit sur elle, comme tant de fois, mettant fin aux élans de son corps.

La distance se fit, lente, douloureuse pour elle, salvatrice pour lui.

Deux mains vinrent se saisir des épaules de la dompteuse.

"Allez." Presque doux, ferme.

Beast soupira. Puis tourna les talons. Joker la regarda s'éloigner, sans un mot. Il interdit à son cœur de se serrer, au nom du devoir, toujours.

* * *

Après la représentation, Joker vint retrouver Beast dans sa tente.

"Tu as été grandiose, ce soir."

Elle détachait son fouet, regard bas, embrouillé de larmes.

"Voilà donc tout le talent que tu me trouves ?..."

Joker prit cet air qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout : ce sourire feint, masquant peine et envie.

"Y aurait-il autre chose d'autre qu'il faille que j'admire chez toi ?..."

"Pour ça, il faudrait que la nature t'ait doté d'yeux. Mais tu préfères voir avec ceux du devoir. Il en a toujours été ainsi, Joker." soupirant.

"Tu te trompes, Beast."

"Ha !..." moue cynique, se retournant vivement. "Je suis fatiguée, je veux me coucher. Sors de ma tente, Joker."

Il fit la révérence, main squelettique reposant sur son torse. "A demain. Bonne nuit."

Au moment où il se saisit du pan de l'entrée de la tente, la voix de Beast le rappela.

"Combien de fois ai-je supplié, Joker ?"

Il revint sur ses pas, se présentant à elle avec simplicité.

"Autorise-le toi au moins une fois."

Les iris couleur feu harponnèrent ceux, limpides, de l'aimé.

"J'ai besoin de toi, Joker."

"Tu ne connais pas même mon véritable nom." glissa-t-il, cynique.

"Les noms que tu nous a donnés suffisent."

Il s'approcha d'un pas. Puis d'un second.

"Tu as laissé cet homme s'immiscer entre nous, Joker."

Les reproches sonnaient comme autant de déclaration éperdues.

"Tu nous as sacrifiés sur l'autel d'une obéissance aveugle."

Elle sanglotait, trop faible pour se retrouver dans la cage aux bêtes.

Joker lui saisit les épaules. Elle n'éprouvait aucune gêne d'être touchée par les os artificiels de la main de substitution. Il caressa l'épaule nue d'un revers doux.

"N'est-ce pas trop désagréable ?..."

"Au contraire." le regardant enfin, peau se granulant sur le toucher. "Fais moi l'amour face-à-face. Ne... n'agis pas comme les hommes qui ne me regardent pas pendant qu'ils..." ravalant la confession sur une déglutition difficile.

" _My sweet Beast_..."

Elle aussi avait été obligée de se cacher, de camoufler ses sentiments brûlants, sous les atours d'une belle indomptable, sous les tenues osées d'une dresseuse de fauves. Sa place dans la troupe l'avait exigé.

Lèvres. Baiser. S'ajustant à mesure, devenant d'une profondeur exquise pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

"Je t'appartiens, Joker."

Dans l'intimité relative de la tente, les gestes prirent place, déshabillant l'un tout en comblant l'autre. Les prothèses n'attirèrent aucun regard ni parole déplacée tant elles faisaient partie d'eux.

La lenteur des attentions était voulue, délibérément choisie pour suspendre le temps à l'humanité. Les deux corps infirmes se chérissaient avec une irrésistible douceur. Jamais un homme n'eut autant d'égards pour Beast, la surplombant, regard cherchant le sien, avant de s'inviter délicatement entre ses jambes ouvertes, la faisant se cambrer pour en demander davantage, que cette nuit ne cesse, que les doigts emmêlés jamais ne cessent leur étreinte.

Joker avait toujours été l'homme attendu, voulu, désiré. Et cette nuit, comme dans un rêve éphémère, ils donnèrent tout, dans une discrétion de rigueur, au milieu du silence nocturne ponctué par le chant allègre des cigales.


End file.
